


eunhae | 사랑이 멎지 않게 (raining spell for love)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: 1+1=Love | Donghae x Eunhyuk [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Gen, eunhae are always soft, non-au, soft fluffs, some random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Hyukjae never liked rain before he met Donghae.





	eunhae | 사랑이 멎지 않게 (raining spell for love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zimriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/gifts).



Hyukjae has only eight million things to do today, but he pushes most of them aside in favor of tending to the very sick boy currently snoozing against his side. He looks down at Donghae, wrapped in a blanket and fast asleep, and chuckles softly to himself. As if in response, Donghae sniffs and shifts in his sleep, readjusting his cheek against Hyukjae’s shoulder. He’d come down with a cold earlier that week as a result of not enough sleep and more than enough stress. Their manager had dragged him to the hospital earlier that day for an IV drip, but it had taken its time kicking in. Donghae had forced himself into the studio in an attempt to record, only to find himself too ill to do anything, much to his frustration.

Hyukjae had taken one look at him and sent him straight home. Donghae had protested, of course, but Hyukjae had finally convinced him to leave after teaming up with Heechul. Donghae would always listen to Heechul.

Hyukjae himself had joined Donghae a few hours later after his own recordings, showing up at Donghae’s doorstep with vitamins and sports drinks for later. Donghae had answered the door wrapped in a duvet looking half dead, and Hyukjae had immediately directed him back to the couch where he had promptly fallen back asleep.

Oh Donghae. Hyukjae can’t blame him. They’ve all been anxious lately, a combination of excitement and terror. It feels phenomenal to be back in the studio or meeting with the A&R team or spending time with the choreo squad, but…

But there are only seven of them now and the room feels incredibly empty. Hyukjae wonders if this is what it had felt like when he had been away and they’d had to perform with only four. Four. A third of their original twelve, and oh how long ago that had been. Things have changed over the past decade and a half since he officially joined the company and it had always worked out, but will it this time too?

It’s even weirder now that they don’t live together. There’s no communal living room to all meet in and discuss the future, the past, and everything in between. Instead, they settle for meeting rooms at the company building or back corners in smoky restaurants, talking in hushed tones in between orders of meat and noodles.

Hyukjae tries not to worry about it, at least not out loud. They’ve got to make the best of things now because who knows if there might be…

He doesn’t let his thought continue. Instead, he looks out the window at the rain pattering against the pane and the dreary world below. 

Growing up, he had never liked rain. It had always ruined his plans and made traversing outside miserable. After that night on the slick roads in 2007, his dislike for rain had grown from a casual distaste to a visceral fear. He’d grip the sides of the van with white knuckles and baited breath until they survived any sort of drive through the rain.

But then, Donghae had happened.

Donghae, the skinny kid from Mokpo who would sit at the windows with shining eyes staring out at the rain. Donghae, the amateur photographer whose film roll was filled with raindrops on windows. Donghae, the one who seemed closer than a brother who had taken him to his father’s grave in the rain so they could talk to him together. 

That day remains a poignant memory in Hyukjae’s mind. They’d driven out with a thunderstorm constantly threatening on the horizon. Part of it had been for a filming that had been meant for Donghae alone, but Donghae had talked the PD’s into letting Hyukjae come too. They’d filmed their bit, laying their album on the headstone to signify handing their work to Donghae’s father. The cameras had been put away as rain started to sprinkle, and the staff had all headed back to the van to avoid the impending storm.

But Donghae hadn’t. He’d stayed, kneeling at the grave while trying to muster the words to say. Hyukjae had kneeled down next to him. “Appa,” he’d said softly. “I’ve been taking care of Donghae well for you. You would be proud of him. He works very hard and takes care of me well too.”

Donghae had leaned against Hyukjae, tears pooling in his eyes.

And then the rain had started.

Now, when he sees rain, Hyukjae automatically thinks of Donghae. Every day it had rained in the military, he’d smiled at the thought that Donghae would be happy. It had been one of the things that had connected their hearts despite physically being so far apart. 

Something inside of Hyukjae warms as he thinks of enlistment. It had been grueling, but he had been glad to do it. He had enjoyed performing for his fellow soldiers with Sungmin, Shindong, and even Yunho. He’d been proud to carry the name of Super Junior and the Republic of Korea simultaneously with some of the people he loved most in the world.

Despite all of that, the best moment had been coming home. Hyukjae had walked out of the army and directly into Donghae’s open arms. The fans had been screaming, the hyungs had been yelling, the traffic had been hurrying, but at that moment, Hyukjae’s entire world had paused as the world had shifted back on its correct axis again. He hadn’t realized just how badly he had missed this until he’d felt Donghae holding him tightly.

He never wanted to let go.

In a few minutes, Hyukjae will have to leave for a filming and will have to leave Donghae wrapped up like a blanket burrito all by himself. Donghae coughs a little and shifts again, as if he knows Hyukjae is planning to leave. It’s a pitiful little cough, but Hyukjae feels like crying all the same. All he wants is for all the members to be happy and healthy forever, even moreso for Donghae.

The anxiety in his stomach always seems to unknot whenever he’s around Donghae. They’ve started talking about D&E activities, and Hyukjae can’t wait. He can’t wait for long nights in the practice room and afternoons spent in the recording studio and early morning coffee runs for fuel to start the whole schedule. He can’t wait for nights spent in Japanese hotel rooms with Donghae strumming on the guitar while Hyukjae works on stage choreo. He can’t wait for visits from their moms when they come together to see their sons perform. He can’t wait for those moments when it feels like he and Donghae understand each other more deeply and completely than anyone else ever has before.

Hyukjae knows that just like the rain has an end, Donghae’s illness will come to an end too once it’s run its course. He lingers as long as he possibly can until his phone starts blowing up with texts from his manager that they need to leave. Hyukjae gently scoots away from Donghae, trying to resituate him so he doesn’t wake up. Donghae wakes up anyways, looking up at Hyukjae with those eyes that always seem so sad. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyukjae grimaces, “but manager-hyung will kill me if I don’t get going.”

“It’s okay,” Donghae says, burrowing further into the blankets. He closes his eyes again and leans back against the couch. “Go, be brilliant like always.”

Hyukjae chuckles. “Go back to sleep, idiot.”

Donghae aims a weak kick at him but Hyukjae moves out of the way. On his way out, he makes sure to leave the vitamins in a prominent place so Donghae will find them when he wakes up. He lets himself out and hurries downstairs before manager-hyung comes to drag him out. The van is parked just outside the apartment building and Hyukjae hurries to avoid the rain. 

But you know, maybe rain isn’t so bad. 

After all, it reminds him of Donghae.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love ♡


End file.
